Olives
by FrostbittenRose
Summary: "One…Two…Three!" Rose gulped down the contents of the small jar in her hand, and then grinned over at the dark haired Moroi next to her, who was now spluttering and coughing. Oh, Christian. When will he learn? Rose Hathaway does not lose. A random one-shot written to cure writer's block.


**This is just a one-shot I wrote to cure some writers block I've been having, inspired by my mother yelling at me for attempting to drink Olive juice out of the jar. My inspiration comes from strange places. Enjoy.**

"One…Two…Three!" Rose gulped down the contents of the small jar in her hand, and then grinned over at the dark haired Moroi next to her, who was now spluttering and coughing. Oh, Christian. When will he learn? Rose Hathaway does not lose. She almost felt bad for him…. The key word being almost. His coughing fit was way too hilarious.

She glanced over at him again, only to see that his coughing had finally subsided. It was almost disappointing… if she hadn't been sure he would start up again soon. Her suspicions were proven correct as he fixed her with a steely glare.

"Again." His voice was filled with determination, like he thought he could actually win. As if.

Rose nodded to him, and he grabbed two more jars out of the fridge. He struggled to open them, and Rose laughed as she watched him grit his teeth together with effort. Eventually she grew bored though, and grabbed the jars from him, popping them both open with a simple twist of her hand, raising her eyebrow at Christian, who was now blushing furiously. She rolled her eyes as he protested that he had obviously loosened them for her.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Ozera."

Rose carefully strained the contents of the jars, being careful not to let any of the green-colored liquid spill out. She handed one of the jars to Christian, who took it and held it tightly in his fist. The two glared at each other for a moment, before raising the jars to their lips. A heavy silence hung over the room, and then Rose began to count.

"One…Two…"

"Rose? Christian? What are you doing?" Rose sighed in annoyance as Lissa walked into the room, looking at them like they were small children that had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar. They immediately shoved the two jars onto the counter behind them.

"Umm…"

Rose pondered the situation. What exactly _had _they been doing? Oh, yes. Now she remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_Rose sipped from the jar, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste of salt on her tongue. No one understood her salt addiction, and to be honest, she didn't either. It was probably the same reason she was addicted to doughnuts. The unhealthier the better. _

_She was interrupted from her thoughts by someone clearing her throat loudly from the other side of the room. She looked over to see Christian, giving her a look that clearly said "You are completely insane and I can't believe you are not yet locked up in a padded cell." He pointed to the jar in her hand and gave her a questioning look. She shrugged, but this didn't seem to satisfy his curiosity. _

"_Olives? Really?"_

_She glanced down at her hand. "Well, olive juice, actually."_

_He wrinkled up his nose in disgust. Rose had to stifle a laugh. It was not a good look for him. But of course, she thought, what was?_

"_Oh come on Ozera. I bet you don't even have the guts to drink one of these."_

_He glared at her. "Do so!" _

_He pouted in a way that was almost child-like, and Rose couldn't help but snicker. She pulled out two more jars of olives, strained the contents into a bowl so only the juice remained, and handed a jar to Christian. Being the mature person that she was, she stuck her tongue out and him, and he returned the gesture, before raising the jar to his lips."_

_*14 jars later…*_

She was brought back to reality by a sharp elbow in the ribs from Christian. She glared at him, but he looked at Lissa pointedly, and Rose glanced over at her best friend, who was tapping her foot impatiently, still waiting for an answer. Rose racked her brain for excuses.

"Um…" Christian shot her an exasperated look, as if to say "_That's the best you can come up with?"_

Lissa sighed, throwing her hands into the air. "You know what? Never mind. I don't wanna know." She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, and Rose and Christian sagged against the counter in relief. Those olives had been for a dinner Lissa was planning. Is she found out what they were doing, they were in trouble. Despite her gentle appearance, Lissa could be pretty terrifying when she wanted to be.

Rose and Christian looked at each other again, and raised the jars to their lips. Rose counted down again, and this time there were no interruptions. She again downed her jar in a single swallow, and again burst into laughter as Christian tried and failed to keep his down. He ran over to the sink and spit it out, then groaned and banged his head against the counter.

"_Okay! _I give up! _You win!"_

Rose smiled and held out her hand. Christian groaned again and slapped a twenty dollar bill into it, then walked out of the room, mumbling something about talking to Lissa.

Rose shoved the bill into her pocket, and collected her things for her practice with Dimitri. She was already twenty minutes late, but he would have to deal with it. This was a bet that had needed to won.

She exited the room, but not before grabbing one last jar of olives, an evil plan already forming in her mind. She quietly set down her bag by the door, and unscrewed the top of the jar. She could see Lissa and Christian in the living room, talking about some royal dinner thing they were going to. Christian looked bored out of his mind.

Grinning evilly to herself, she snuck up behind him, using what she liked to call her ninja skills. When she was only about a foot away, he finally noticed her presence and turned around, but it was too late. Rose reached out and dumped the entire jar of olives onto Christian's head.

Christian and Lissa both jumped up at the same time, simultaneously screaming "Rose!" But Rose was already on her way out the door, laughing like a maniac.

She threw open the door and burst through it, only to run straight into Dimitri's rock hard chest, who had apparently gotten tired of waiting and come to get her. She glanced up at him, and he raised an eye brow at her, obviously having heard the screaming from inside the room.

Rose shrugged at him and ran off down the hallway towards the gym, her long hair streaming out behind her. Dimitri just shook his head and followed after her. _Don't even ask,_ told himself, _just go with it. _

Rose reached the gym, having run all the way there. Dimitri arrived just seconds later, and told her to go run her laps. To his surprise, she complied without complaint. You see, Rose's mind was on something else entirely. The whole can of easy-cheese in her bag. She was going to have some fun when she got out of here. Christian was going to regret messing with Rose Hathaway.

She laughed, imagining him trying to get all the olive juice out of his shaggy black hair. He'd probably have to shower it out, with Lissa's help… Well, at least Lissa was getting what she wanted.

Rose pumped her legs harder, and smiled to herself. All in a day's work for Rose Hathaway.

**Well, what did you think? I'm no Richelle Mead, but I don't think it was _too _awful. If you could leave me some feedback in a review, I'd really appreciate it, as it will help me improve my writing! Thank You!**


End file.
